memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed planets
Planets I suggest we start a list of unnamed planets, in order to accomodate planets such as the one which the Organians were studying in and the planet that was rich in magnesite in . --Defiant | ''Talk'' 18:55, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) The article is at Unnamed planets. Any unnamed planets that anyone finds can be added there. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:54, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) What criteria? There are a few pages around here about planets that we don't know the name of, such as El-Aurian homeworld. What are the parameters for an unknown planet getting its own page? And if we are going to keep some on their own pages, we should figure out a way to list them here, perhaps something like the sub-lists at Unnamed humanoids? Here are all the ones listed by homeworld with their own pages: By species homeworld *Brunali homeworld *El-Aurian homeworld * *Xanthan homeworld *Ullian homeworld *Saurian homeworld *Qomar homeworld *Yridian homeworld *Loque'eque homeworld By individual's homeworld *Kelis' homeworld *Tarquin's homeworld Jaf 21:09, 22 April 2006 (UTC)Jaf Fight site Is the planet where Kirk and the Gorn fight already listed somewhere on MA? I ask because I found a non-canon background note fact about it. Star Trek Online apparently calls it Edren according to ST.com. If the planet isn't listed, where should it be? With Q's planets in unknown location? --LauraCC (talk) 16:08, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :It's simply here, though it could do with some more detail. Was there any reason to doubt it's alpha/beta quadrant location? -- Capricorn (talk) 05:41, May 7, 2016 (UTC) One of the articles called it a planetoid, further confusing the issue. --LauraCC (talk) 17:24, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :At least the episode didn't (it's surprisingly common). Anyway, here's a tip for the next time you can't find something like this: just go through the what links here page for the episode. Thanks to citing, essentially every page with info relevant to the episode will be on that list. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:03, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Removed note It's clear that the location of the planets is unknown, and anything beyond that would be speculation. So, the note isn't all that useful. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:57, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Spore drive planets There's three planets seen through spore drive here, but in the sequence it's pretty easy to identify them. The "Preserver planet" is associated with the moons of Andoria, "Spore drive destination 1" is Ilari, and "Spore drive destination 2" is Romulus (Burnham might have blinked, but I sure didn't). It's a lot to remove so I wanted to post here first, but basically the scene was pretty clear and I think this stuff ought to be moved elsewhere. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:49, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Since no one else seems to have any interest in this, I've seized the moment and moved that info. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:15, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :It was pretty clear to me that Lorca named random locations while Burnham saw all kinds of places. Especially with the "blink and you missed Romulus" part. Why would there be a Preserver obelisk on an Andorian moon? The Federation discovered them more than 10 years later. 18:06, October 31, 2017 (UTC)